


Soup Question Mark and Pizza Exclamation Point

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Valentine's Prompts 2020, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Sonny centric, Soup, Tooth-Rotting Domestic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, rainy day, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: Valentine’s Day didn’t turn out as either of them thought it would but they were spending it together and honestly that’s all that mattered.
Relationships: Mike Dodds/Amanda Rollins (mentioned), Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Barisi Valentine Prompt Challenge 2020





	Soup Question Mark and Pizza Exclamation Point

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a process haha. I originally had another story about 40% written out but I had to scrap it as it was more squad being cute and less barisi (it will come out someday though). So it was 4 days before the due date and I had no story... but I stared at the prompt list for a while until rainy weekend in, soup, and video games jumped out and somehow I still wrote this cute little domestic fic lol
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Sonny set down the switch controller and twisted his body making loud pops ring out into the mostly quiet two-bedroom apartment. The only sounds, besides the loud cracking of his back that had been hunched over a controller for far too long, was the heavy rain pelting against the window and the Mario kart 8 theme softly playing from the tv.

He straightened up once he had successfully cracked every bone imaginable and looked at the clock. The time 5:00pm glared back at him, making him sigh. He had spent all day doing nothing. As a kid he always hated when his days were filled with nothing because that meant nothing had happened. As an adult though he usually cherished them as they meant nothing had happened. Which especially in his line of work meant it was a good day.

He glared at the clock as it switched to 5:01 and sighed, he had seemingly wasted his day off by doing nothing. 

He stood up and started towards his bedroom but stopped at the first door in the hallway. He placed a hand on it and sighed, it was Mike’s room. Seeing the room made a twinge of sadness run though him. Sonny sighed and rested his head against the closed door “I miss you buddy” he whispered out. 

He pulled away from the door and laughed at what an idiot he was being. It wasn’t like Mike was dead or anything. His roommate of three years was just on a week-long vacation with Amanda and her kids at Disney World. Sonny was actually very happy for his roommate, even if he did miss him so. 

Amanda and Mike were weirdly perfect together. Amanda was a chaotic, doesn’t always follow the rules, but tries her best kind of gal. While Mike was a daddy's boy that was a rule following do gooder. On paper they didn’t make sense but in real life they did and it made Sonny’s heart so happy when he would watch Amanda’s face light up with joy as Mike played with her kids.

Sonny pat the door and giggled to himself for being so dramatic as he continued down the hallway to his room. 

His room wasn’t anything special but it was nice enough. He had a queen-sized mattress that was covered in dark gray bedding sitting off to the side that seemed to beg for him as soon as he walked through the door. 

He looked around making sure no one was going to see him before he ran and jumped into the bed like the grown adult he was. The bed instantly wrapped him in a comforting hug as he let out a happy sigh. He laid in bed for a moment just letting himself be relaxed as his back laid straight for once that day. He contemplated just ending the day now and going to sleep but he knew he was too awake for that and also that his sleep schedule would become totally out of whack if he did.

He shimmied himself up the bed and rolled himself close enough to the edge so he could grab his phone that was charging on the nightstand. He had two text notifications that caught his attention.

The first was from ‘The Doddsinator’. The message was an image of Billie standing with the Jack Sparrow impersonator in front of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Billie was smiling like crazy and holding her right hand like a hook. The message underneath the cute picture read “rode your favorite ride twice in your honor (Billie loves it almost as much as you)”. Sonny smiled at the cute picture and saved it to his camera roll before replying “if she truly loved it she would have rode it 5 times 1 for each movie Come on bro it’s like you don’t even know me 😂😂”. 

He backed out of his texts from Mike and clicked on the next unread message which was from ‘Lawyer 🐨’. The two messages sent back to back puzzled Sonny. The first message simply said “soup?”. With the following message saying “pizza!”. Sonny stared down at his phone trying to figure out what the two messages were trying to convey. He shrugged and responded “yes?”. 

As soon as the message said delivered it changed to read and the three writing dots came up. A second later a new text came in “okay over in 20”. 

Sonny cocked his head at the response as it didn’t clear up much but he shrugged and sent back a thumbs up before laying his phone back on the nightstand. 

He stretched out on the bed before sitting up and looking around his room. If the love of his life was coming over he should probably make the place look less like a teenage boy lived there and more like a successful SVU detective/lawyer lived there. For the next twenty minutes he quickly cleaned the apartment from top to bottom, and by clean of course he just shoved things so they were out of sight and lit a couple candles to make the place smell nice. 

He was throwing a blanket on the back of the couch as a knock hit against his door. He quickly ran over and unlocked the door throwing it open. In the doorway stood his stunning boyfriend of four years carrying two different bags of takeout and soaking wet. Sonny smiled at how cute his Rafael looked with his hair un-poofed lying flat against his head.

“Are you going to let me in? Or are you just going to stare at me as I drip dry in your hallway?” Rafael asked an amused smirk gracing his lips. Sonny jumped back apologetically and waved his hand inviting the older man in “sorry Rafi... I... uh... I just got lost in your beauty”. Rafael rolled his eyes and walked past him slightly leaning in to leave a trail of water on Sonny’s t-shirt “uh huh, nice save”. 

Rafael walked towards the open kitchen and dropped the two bags of food on the island. Sonny walked behind him and helped him take off his soaked through coat. “God Rafael you’re so wet” Sonny said as he looked at Rafael’s light pink, almost white, button down that was clinging to the shorter man’s muscular back. Rafael raised his eyebrow and gave Sonny a look “kinky”. Sonny’s face immediately darkened a few shades as he realized what he had just said “no, no, not what I meant. I meant you’re soaking and you might catch a cold because of it”.

Rafael huffed out a laugh as he started to undo his tie. “Yeah, it was just sprinkling when I left Hogan Place and I stupidly didn’t think it would start to pour as soon as I got a couple blocks away”. Once his tie was loosed he started working on the buttons of his shirt “will you go grab me a towel and something dry to wear? I’ll set out dinner”.

Sonny again was spaced out and staring at Rafael as his partner just oozed sex without even trying. Rafael noticed Sonny’s eyes as he watched him unbutton the last button of his shirt. Rafael slowly pulled as his dark red suspenders watching Sonny’s eyes roam over his form with want in them.

Rafael was enjoying the look more then he would ever admit but the shiver that ran up his spin reminded him of his want. “Sonny as much as I love watching you eat me with your eyes there is a good chance I might actually catch a cold if I don’t get out of these clothes. So please will you go get me something dry from the closet". Sonny blushed as he realized he had spaced out again “oops... sorry” he said bashfully. Rafael just shook his head and chuckled as Sonny dashed to his room.

He returned a moment later with a nice fluffy white towel, a pair of dark gray sweats, and an old worn black shirt. Rafael grabbed the towel and threw it over his head “aww so warm” he softly moaned as he started trying to dry himself. He pulled the towel off his head making Sonny laugh at just how adorable he looked with his hair all out of whack and the towel wrapped around his neck. 

Rafael stuck out his tongue and grabbed the clothes from Sonny’s hands “I’m going to change don’t touch the food” he said before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Sonny watched him disappear before sprinting to the kitchen and looking at the bags. The first bag had no distinctive markings of any kind but obviously had a box of some kind in it. The second bag had a Panera logo on its side which clearly gave it away. 

Before Sonny could touch anything, Rafael walked out of the hallway freshly changed with the towel still in his hand drying his hair “see this is why I don’t trust you sunshine”. Rafael said as he rolled his eyes at Sonny. “Hey you left food out unattended in my kitchen I feel like I’m allowed to snoop” the other man said as he stepped away from the island. 

Rafael ran the towel through his hair one more time before deeming it acceptable and tossing the towel back in the direction of the bathroom to be taken care of later. He walked over to the kitchen and shooed his nosey boyfriend out of the way before un-bagging the Panera bag which contained two bowls of soup and two baguettes. Then he opened the second bag which had a small pizza box in it. 

“Pizza and soup?” Sonny asked a little confused. Rafael sent him a look “yeah... I know you got my texts so don’t look so surprised”. Sonny shrugged “all you said was soup question mark and pizza exclamation point... how was I to know what you meant”. Rafael elbowed Sonny lovingly in the side “you should know because I usually text you after work about dinner". Sonny just shrugged as Rafael chuckled. 

Sonny pulled off a bit of one of the baguettes and tossed it in his mouth “so what’s with the soup and pizza choice?” he asked as he chewed. Rafael lightly glared at the torn bread then at Sonny. “Well it’s been cold and rainy all day” he said as he reached up and brushed a few stray crumbs off of Sonny’s mouth “so I wanted some soup. As I was walking from Panera I passed Pizza Loves Emily”. Sonny’s eyes got wide and excited at the name of his favorite pizza place. Rafael huffed out a laugh “and they had a special pizza for the very important weekend so I figured why not. I mean this day only comes but once a year why not spoil ourselves”. 

Sonny had a confused look on his face and Rafael let out a sigh as he asked “Sonny what day is it?”. Sonny looked at Rafael and bit at his tongue as he thought “it’s... your birthday?” he asked voice going high at the end. Rafael shook his head “no... try again”. Sonny pursed his lips “it’s... my birthday?”. Rafael shook his head “no... Sonny what month is it?”. 

Sonny’s eyes grew wide as the date smacked him against the head “it’s Valentine’s Day!!!”. Rafael nodded and pat Sonny against his cheek “yes very good” he smirked in a condescending tone. “Fuck!” Sonny sighed as he leaned against the kitchen island. Rafael chuckled as he opened the pizza box and turned it towards Sonny. He gasped as he looked down at a pepperoni covered heart shaped pizza.

Rafael smiled “see you’re lucky I love you. You’re also lucky that I’m here today because today isn’t actually Valentine’s Day that would be tomorrow. So, you still have time to show how much you love me... based on societal standards anyway”. Sonny deflated against the cabinet behind him “how did I forget?” he asked quietly sadness filling his tone. 

Rafael came and pulled him into his arms “hey it’s okay, it’s a dumb holiday anyway that was created by the card companies to promote sales”. Sonny sent an unconvincing smile at Rafael’s argument. “Plus, with Mike and Amanda both out and you having to pull over time I’m not surprised you forgot” Rafael said running a hand over Sonny’s back and through his hair. Sonny frowned against Rafael’s shoulder “I still should have remembered because holidays are my thing”. 

Rafael smiled and kissed Sonny’s forehead then held the younger man’s beautiful face in his hands “I know but this time I get to get to be the holiday guy and that’s okay”. Sonny slightly smiled at Rafael’s cute reassuring face. Rafael kissed his nose then gave a quick loved filled peck to his lips “now come on we are going to go eat our soup, I got tomato for myself and broccoli cheddar for you of course. While we eat our soup, we are also going to be dipping our heart shaped pizza in them, all while sitting on the couch, and afterwards I will destroy you at whatever video game you decide to put on”. 

“Oh, you’re going to destroy me, now are you?” Sonny asked a smile quickly replacing the frown that was previously on his face. Rafael nodded as he pointed a finger up at him “now listen here mister, I may not be traditionally good at them but I know how to win”. Sonny rolled his eyes warmly “yeah you button mash”. Rafael shrugged “so... I still beat you and isn’t that what matters”. Sonny just shook his head as he followed his soulmate to the couch soup and pizza box in hand. 

Valentine’s Day didn’t turn out as either of them thought it would but they were spending it together and honestly that’s all that mattered. 

And in the morning if Sonny got up extra early to run to the bodega to get ingredients to make huevos rancheros so they could eat in bed and cuddle before they both had to go in. Well Rafael wasn’t going to say anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think? Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you wish @MollyKillers


End file.
